C'est La Vie
by WynterVivaldi
Summary: The life lived is cruel. We cannot hide, we cannot delude. Vignettes featuring ExD when there is a mishap. Rated T for themes that children may not understand/accept. Character deaths, feels, tears and everything.
1. Words Unspoken

I had a bout of P&P feels and scribbled something this sad over my depression in life.

I really hate it when people abandon you just because of minor errors.

* * *

**Broken**

Memories. Lost, in a falling hole of darkness. The night fell over the hallowed halls of Pemberley, a soft weeping echoing plaintively throughout. Doors locked upon themselves, like the heart as she shut out the world, delving deep into the sea of her own thought, a caged bird with wings clipped, the red stain evident of loss.

A candle was lit in the room of her confinement, illuminating a face partially in its orange glow. Two eyes absorbed in the scene in front of him, the huddled form of a stateswoman, his wife, with tear stained cheeks, cradling an empty wicker basket.

The ever-eloquent self he was found himself at an end of sorts, an end of his train of thoughts and string of words. Hope and happiness had become a gaping black hole of sorrow as they faced their first loss, a heart-wrenching one that threatened to tear the brunette in front of him from all semblance of sanity whatsoever.

He crept with the skill of a thief in the night, slowly moving like a wraith over to the huddled form as he wrapped his arms around her, shushing her with a nip on her ear. Her sensitive spot. He felt a rumble from within her disappearing form, almost a laugh or giggle, a stark contrast compared to her falling crystalline tears moments before.

"Was it a mistake?" she whispered, her voice cracked like a tolling bell. Her eyes shifted, focusing instead on his own, the brown locking onto the brown. Murky depths of eternal brown in her own eyes clouded over with tears, the tears of a pain held back. Shaking her head, she merely burst into tears again. Gone was her strength, without Jane and her sisters. What would someone even like Darcy understand? Men.

The piercing hollow of the night descended upon them, her soft sobbing the only thing that cleaved the eternity in two, as Darcy avowed to bring the glorious name a heir, to allow her to forget.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this.

Eh, I need to stop writing such tragedies


	2. Adore

Cliché will be cliché as stories all go, and this is the tale of another tragedy…

Random lyrics from Kalafina's Adore.

* * *

_ the dawn's infinite image _

_echoes soprano voices _

_in our chests _

_soon the chorus _

_awaited by the joyful sky _

_will shine like love_

The sweet smell of the sea wafted into the noses of the Darcys as the sea spread out like an expanse beyond them, as Elizabeth lifted the hem of her dress, soaked to the bone, as she giggled, kicking out. She had always loved an adventure with her husband. The boat lurched slightly, knocking Elizabeth off her course slightly, sending her reeling into Darcy's arms, a warmth surrounding her. The clouds raced across the sky in a canter, darkening as their moods, but still Elizabeth did not return to her cabin, as her husband did not either. The dark sea loomed before them, almost threatening to swallow them up, but still Elizabeth gazed onto its wide expanse, looking up almost in a prayer for help.

_There's a place where the wind blows _

_where sorrow can't reach _

_stopping time _

_becoming water _

_losing the shape of waves _

_we are bound together_

Elizabeth's hair caught in the buttons of Darcy's sleeve, tugging at it was almost all but futile as it seemed indeterminably…stuck. The deep velvet of Elizabeth's dress melted into the hues of the dark sea, as it roared and continued to soak them mercilessly. The waves roiled under them, and Elizabeth could taste the salt of the sea, a lingering taste on her tongue.

_led by the world's grief _

_to the fleeting, sweetly cruel future _

_cutting the blue surging mane of time _

_only you are _

_The one that I adore _

Tears could not even speak forth the emotions of the moment, as their eyes crossed, locking on each other. A sea was beautiful as it was emotional, and Elizabeth drank in deep the emotion, breathing slowly.

_we only share the wish _

_that won't be granted by any means _

_seeing off loneliness _

_because you are here _

_living _

The prayer she muttered, a prayer to the living God..

Dearest Fitzwilliam Darcy and his emotions of doubt that crossed his face as he tried to turn back to the cabin.

_ the image joining our eyes _

_a transparent bell ringing in our chests _

_something that will someday end _

_it's like only inside _

_that eternity exists_

Well, had she not always been Darcy's angel?

_the infinite dawn is deeply echoing _

_the radiant summer soprano voices _

_soon in the sky _

_a song the shouting of earth _

_will shine like love_

* * *

if you didn't get it

they already were in the sea from the beginning

drowning

/burnt at stake


End file.
